A White World Washed Black
by Kasumi Lee
Summary: Naruto is left broken from his dreadfull father. With his mothers new marriage, he gets to start his life over again. But just what about his new step brother Itachi? Will Naruto ever forget his dreadfull past? Will Uchiha Itachi help him forget?
1. Trying To Forget

********

Authors Note: Hey, so im just trying this story out. It was really rushed but i just wanted to see if my idea was anygood. I think its an okay chapter. But im still skeptical. So if you think i should continue on please feel free to review and let me know what you think about it so far. =D

****

Disclaimer:

kasumi does not own Naruto or any of the characters in the story because if she did Naruto would consist of YAOI YAOI *Filler episodes* THEN MORE YAOI =3****

Warnings:

Rated M for violence, sexuality and course language. ^_^

**

* * *

**

The trees were becoming more dense and thick as they drove through the lush forest. Dull Cerulean eyes gazed impassively out his side of the half open window, not truly paying mind to his current surroundings. The blond haired boy took in a deep breath straining to clear his head of thoughts but only gained a more sense of worry when he took in the sent of the fresh grass and clean air. This wasn't for him. Not one bit. City air, now there is something he misses. It may have only a three hours drive out of his home town Konohagakure, but he misses it more than anyone could ever imagine. He turned his gaze to the driver of the dark green car. He couldn't help but sneer…even if it was his dear Okasa. No words could express his current emotions to the also blond women. Detestation perhaps. But maybe he was being to harsh.

"Naruto. You don't need to glare at me like that, your going to burn a whole through my head." The woman smiled as he turned his head back to the window.

"It was worth a try." Naruto could see his mother shake her head side to side from the corner of his eye. You cant blame the poor boy really, he had his reasons. His Okasa had just recently been proposed to. Naruto thinks it was a bad choice because she was only with the man for five months before she excepted the proposal plus he barely new the guy. Met him maybe four times…well maybe that was his fault. He didn't like meeting new people.

Especially someone trying to pose as his to-be father. Naruto and Tsunade were now almost four hours out of the city, on there way to the depths of hell….well not really. They were actually making there way to there new home. The Uchiha manor. Yes. Tsunade was soon to be known as Uchiha Tsunade. She was to be wed to non other than Fukagu Uchiha, one of fire countries most powerful and richest men. Not that he cared really. He guessed it was about time she found a new man since her divorce with Orochimaru. But marry? It was just to much. Though any man in this world would be far more safer and better than Orochimaru. He wasn't Narutos Biological Otosan. Just a step parent. A very dangerous one at that. Naruto braced himself tighter as memories of the man came flooding back. His nails digging into his arms. Why cant he just forget. Just make everything go away?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naruto released his grip on himself as his okasa broke him from his thoughts. Worry apparent on Tsunade's face.

"Nothing really. I'm just…tired." He lied, even though he knew she could see right through him.

"It wont be that long kit. We have maybe half an hour left!" Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"Kit? Its been awhile since you called me that. Years maybe." Tsunade smiled and rolled down her window letting in the warm but refreshing air.

"I would never have forgotten my little nick name for you, And it has so not been years since I've called you that!" Naruto glanced at his Okasa from the corner of her eye.

"Alright alright I'm guilty. Maybe it has been a few years since I've called you that but it doesn't mean I cant say it now." Tsunade blurted out quickly admitting to her mistake.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto stretched his legs out leaned his head against the window watching his reflection. Tsunade sighed.

"I promise you Naruto. It will get better."

Tsunade's voice stern as she spoke. Naruto almost flinched at her words. _' How can things get better when I still feel this pain?' _Tsunade removed one hand from the wheel and briskly ran her hand through his golden tresses. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sense of comfort. Even with all the pain in sadness running through his head. Naruto turned back to his reflection, disgusted with himself. Three pale scars on each of his cheeks. A constant reminder of his past. A constant reminder of _Him. _Orochimaru will haunt him till the day he dies. It has been almost two years since the incident. He has forgiven His Okasa. But he could never forgive or forget Orochimaru wrongs. Years of abuse, a life time of hate and scars of remembrance. Naruto unconsciously gripped his wrist through his black hoodie. Its been four weeks. He hasn't relapsed…yet. It wasn't like he was planning to. But it was hard. One of the boys many problems. Cutting himself was a daily pass time for him once upon a time. But since his time with various psychiatrist its become an emergency escape from his own mind. The only reason he actually agreed to the doctors help was so he could escape the white walls of a mental institution somewhere far away… it was also because him hurting himself seemed to be hurting Tsunade just as much. He always seems to cause hurt on other people. He was of course part of the reason for his Okasa's Divorce. Tsunade was in love with Orochimaru. But Orochimaru seemed to have stronger feelings for Naruto. Very strong, and very wrong feelings for the petite boy. When Naruto was five, Tsunade married Orochimaru. The man seemed perfect for the both of them. But when he turned seven, things started to get out of hand. The man would beat on Naruto as a child. Hurt him until he bled. Though Tsunade was always there to comfort him, she always took Orochimaru's words. _" The boy was bad, he got what he just deserved."_

She was so blinded by love, she saw through all of Naruto's injuries and suffering. As he got older towards his teen years Naruto was already a social outcast and quiet boy. No matter where he went he was always hated for some reason. He tried his best to be happy, he faked his smiles dressed like others around him. But people were never so kind. Was it because he was a little too quiet sometimes? He couldn't help the way he felt. His home life with Orochimaru was killing him inside. Naruto was a walking disaster. If he wasn't covered in bandages he was overly depressed and tired. Who would want to hang out with a pathetic so called 'Emo' kid? He managed to get some friends Sakura Haruno and Sai. But they had other friends as well, that just so happened not to like the poor blond. It wasn't till Naruto turned thirteen when his life came to a complete shatter. Orochimaru took his innocence.

Thirteen year old Naruto overpowered and humiliated the boy. Tainting his purity. Memories of that day still haunts his dreams. He felt so disgusting…used, and pathetic. Orochimaru threatened and beat the boy to make sure he would never tell…but deep down Naruto would have never wanted to tell a soul. He was a plain disgrace in his own eyes. He still hates himself. He blamed himself more than he blamed the sick man. His menacing yellow orbs forever burned into his mind. Mocking him every second of his young life. For a whole year till he was fourteen the torture continued. It was one night Orochimaru went to far with his sick pedophilia fetish.

Bringing Naruto close to his own death. Broken ribs and bleeding head, various injuries through out his fragile body. Fresh cuts from the mans knife carved into his face. Naruto recalls every agonizing and aching thrust from the pale snake like man. His screams dismissed through out the large mansion. No one to hear his calls for aid. His broken blood curdling please. The agony of being crushed against the mans large oak desk. It was then his please for help were answered when his Okasa rushed into the room to see what Naruto has been going through for the past years. Tears rushed to his mothers eyes along with her screams of horror. Naruto never recalled what happened after she came in the room. As he began slipping in and out of consciousness from the blood loss he was thrown to the floor. Muffled screams and yells from the two were scarcely heard as his vision was clouded and his hearing faded. He only remembers waking up in a hospital three days later his hand being held tightly by his crying Okasa.

"_My dear kit….I'm so sorry. I am so sorry my son. I love you so much…please forgive me…" _Naruto couldn't cry with his mother. He couldn't hurt anymore that he already did. How could he overlook the last eight years of his life? _"Naruto please…my dear kit. Naruto…"_

"Naruto!" Naruto woke with a quick jerk at the call of his name.

"Wha! What is it?" Naruto looked around franticly to see the car still driving smoothly down the dirt road.

"Well you have been asleep for about forty minutes now."

"I fell asleep?" Naruto didn't recall closing his eyes to sleep. He must have passed out.

"Yep, I was trying to talk to you but your were out cold! Any ways look were finally here." Naruto turned his gaze to the front of him and his eyes widened with amazement. Tsunade slowly drove through large Victorian gates that screamed 'Lots O Money'. He almost stopped breathing when he saw the house. Or should he say extravagant mansion. In all honesty the manor was beautiful. Remarkable detail was carved into the deep grey mansions exterior amplifying its beauty. To his amazing there were also gargoyles placed symmetrically on the very top of the mansion giving the place a dark yet protected feeling.

"Christ how rich is the guy?" Naruto mumbled incoherently to himself. Non the less Tsunade answered his question.

"Well he does own Sharingan corporations." Naruto shook his head. Dam maybe he will have to respect this guy. And that was definitely not part of his plans. Tsunade came to a stop. She took in a deep breath and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I need you to make a promise with me." Tsunade's eyes turning into that of someone being very serious. _'Dam I knew she would do this.'_

"Please show Fukagu respect. He will after all be your new Otosan in three months. I'm Sur-"

"He is not my Otosan and never will be, and yeah I promise not to talk to him too much so I don't show my lack of likeness towards him." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto please at least answer him when he talks to him…we have to make this work. Please?"

Naruto sighed. I guess it was the least he could do.

"Fine. But once I get the chance I'm getting the hell out of the hell hole in the middle of god knows where."

"Oh come on Naruto I am positive you will like it here. I know your mad we left Konoha but you know we couldn't stay there….Any how! His son might be of some accompany to you. He's living here in the manor as well during the Summer break!" Tsunade said cheerfully as she got out of the car, closing the door on a bewildered Naruto. As fast as lighting he jumped out of the car glaring daggers at his mother.

"SON?! You never once said he had a son!" Naruto was pissed. Tsunade rubbed her head and tried to laugh innocently as Naruto fumed at her.

"Hehe…Surprise?" Naruto shook his head. He didn't need some idiot pushing him around. That's what would end up happening anyways. Its always like that.

" Don't worry Naruto he's twenty one. I'm sure you guys will get along. He is a very Intelligent boy."

"Twenty one?! Are you kidding me? This is going to be fuc-" Just before Naruto could finish his blatant curse for the whole ideal a loud voice rang from behind him.

"Tsunade my dear! I'm so glad your finally here." Naruto Turned to see Fukagu walking down steps from the front entrance, arms open as Naruto's Okasa ran into his arms Giving his a short passionate kiss.

'_Well I really didn't want to see that.' _Naruto rolled his eyes. He stood straight and grabbed his bag from the seat and placed the strap over his shoulder closing the door with a loud thud. Fukagu turned his attention to the blond who was sending the couple rather ominous vibes.

"Ah, Naruto. Its nice to see you again."

"…yeah." Tsunade crossed her arms. Naruto once again rolled his eyes and began to walk towards Fukagu."

"Nice to see you too I guess." Naruto replied in a icy tone. Fukagu caught on and faced his Fiancé.

"Well your bags arrived yesterday so there were put away by the servants for you both. Naruto you have your room upstairs. Ill have someone bring you to it when we get inside." _'Servants? of course.' _It was then when his thoughts were interrupted as a deep smooth voice was heard near the front door.

"Non sense Otosama. I don't mind showing him his room." Tsunade beamed brightly.

"Itachi! Its nice to see you again!." Naruto was at a loss of words. He watched as his so called new step brother walked down the front steps towards the bunch. He was tall with long raven hair tied in a pony tail and dark onyx eyes with a hint of crimson red swimming in his eyes, he wore a tight black Short sleeve shirt with almost too tight black jeans. He was masculine but not too buff. His abs were absolutely perfect. Naruto had a feeling this guy would most likely give him problems.

'_Why the hell am I staring at him? Crap look a way quick.' _

"Its nice to see you as well Tsunade. And I guess this is my soon to be step brother Naruto?" Naruto couldn't help but feel very plain compared to the older boy. His black hoodie, jeans and messy hair were in no comparison to Itachi. _'Oh god…he's probably staring at my face….fuck. I want to hide right now.'_

"I'm not your brother and I wont be so don't be calling me that." Arrogance and hate was apparent for both of the Uchihas. Fukagu simply brushed off the comment and led the currently 'death glaring' Tsunade up the stairs inside the house changing the conversation. Itachi merely stood a few inches in front of him with an impassive look.

"Hn. Well then I guess you should fallow me to your room." Itachi turned and Naruto fallowed after his eyes scanning the home from the inside. It was a gorgeous place after all. Especially on the inside. Itachi led him towards a huge double staircase in the front parlor. Large paintings of different people were all placed perfectly along side the stair case walls. Each person looked very powerful. People you would never mess with. As they reached the top Itachi walked down the hallway Naruto slowly stumbling after him. He was so intrigued with the places décor. Crimson curtains were hung variously around the walls and framed every window. Deep red carpets and large oak doors everywhere he looked. Where the hell are they going? Naruto couldn't believe how many hallways there were in the home. And he was sure there were a lot more that the ones he had just walked through. Naruto thought they had turned down four different halls already. Naruto came to a crash when he ran into something in front of him. As he regained his composure he realized he just walked into Itachi by accident.

'_Oops…Oh well.' _Itachi turned and opened the door he was standing at as he walked inside Naruto almost choked. _'This is my fucking room?! Holy shit!' _Naruto was stunned as he looked around the huge room. Dark velvet canopy bed lay in the center of the room with dark silk covers. Perfect his room is as depressing as he was. As bad as that was the room was still nice. It had a large window near the back. As he walked towards it he realized he had his very own balcony that out looked the forest tree tops. Acers and Acers of non stop trees. He couldn't help but grimace. He sighed in relief when he noticed most of him belongings around the room. That made him feel more comforting.

"Well I will leave you to your room. Dinner will be soon. Someone will come to get you when it is time."

Naruto turned to see Itachi staring intensely at him. He couldn't help but feel very awkward…he felt ugly. He doesn't like when people stare at him. He doesn't know what there thinking of him. He absolutely hates it.

"Yeah…Thank…you I guess." Naruto stated quietly. Itachi merely nods and takes one last glance at him and exit's the room closing the door behind him. Naruto let out a breath he didn't even now he was holding in. Naruto walks towards the window and sits down on the wooden dresser.

" Great…I'm back to being alone again…just in a bigger house." Naruto removed his hoodie. Pulling his sweater over his head revealing his orange short sleeve shirt. He couldn't help but always have orange on him or with him some where. It was a weird habit of his. Orange clothing. Though he used to where orange to stand out, now he just got too used to it. Naruto turned his attention to his wrists. Various cuts of all lengths were strewn about his arm. Some deep white scars, some cuts still trying to heal. He grazed his fingers over the bumpy mess along his wrists and arms. '_Alone again. Always this feeling…why wont it go away?' _He began to dig his fingers into his scabs attempting to rip a few open. He needs to feel just a bit of pain…Just a bit and he will stop. He begins to scratch agonizingly slow on his fresher cuts. Right before he was able to rip one of his gashes open he stops. And grabs a fist full of his hair and begins squeezing his eyes shut.

"No! Baka no…Four weeks is good… I cant relapse now." Naruto tries to reassure himself. Dammit he needed to get rid of this feeling fast. Naruto opened his eyes and remembered his ipod in his pocket. He quickly stood and took out his small nano. He quickly placed the headphones in his ears and put the songs on random. He needed music…anything or else he was going to do something he would most likely regret. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he heard the song that began to play.

_Drop the ball, watch it fall far below Suck you in, hold your breath The undertow creeps in slowEveryone owns a gun deep inside It's just a matter of how much you let it slide_

Naruto began to thrash his body side to side giving into the music blasting through his head. Music was his escape. His very own drug.

'_Drop the ball, watch it fall far below Suck you in, hold your breath The undertow creeps in slowEveryone owns a gun deep inside It's just a matter of how much you let it slide_

He started to move his hips along rhythmically with the beat. Still moving himself back and fourth his arms in twined with his hair.. The numbing sensation of letting out all his emotions with his movements.

_Help me help you they wont be thereHelp me help you they won't see_

Naruto felt himself beginning to sing along, his melodic voice in sync with song his eyes closed shut as he sang his heart out.

_It hurts when you need me And I can't break your fallIt hurts when you can't see And it hurtsDrop the switch, scratch the itch, watch it growInch by inch, the cutting board, watch it swing to and froEveryone carries one deep inside It's just a matter of how much you let it slide_

Naruto was in complete bliss as he melted into the song. The lyrics suiting him perfectly. He swung his hair side to side and flipped his hair back moving his legs, swaying himself with each verse. Pouring his heart out in his movements. His body becoming almost seductive as he danced.

_hurts when you need me And I can't break your fallIt hurts when you can't see And it hurtsAnd it hurts when you're lonely And I'm standing right beside you thereAnd it hurt when you told me That you told me that you tried this on your own_

_Hope you never hurt Hope you never cryHope you never lose your way tonight Hope you never crumbleHope you never fall Hope you never throw away the _

_Drop the ball, watch it fall far below Suck you in, hold your breath, watch it swing_

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he moved more and more. His heart beat fast yet steady. Passion radiated from his entire being as he continued on. He felt amazing, no more pain, no more thinking, no more bothersome people. Just him and his music. Naruto danced more and more almost becoming erotic in his movements un seeing to the crimson orbs who watched him, most absorbedly as if to be entranced by the boys dancing and voice.

_It hurts when you need me And I can't break your fallIt hurts when you can't see And it hurtsIt hurts when you need me And I can't break your fallIt hurts when you can't see And it hurtsAnd it hurts And it hurts And it hurtsAnd it hurts And it hurts And it hurts_

Naruto slowed his movements as the music began to stop his breathing almost shallow. He hasn't done that in a while. He sat himself on his bed and ran a messy hand through his hair sighing in relief. His shirt clung almost dam to his pale skin bringing out his almost girlish curves. He was definitely at a state of bliss.

"You have a nice voice." Naruto's eyes flung open and he ripped the headphones from his ears coming to a quick stand. He felt his pulse stop when he saw non other than Itachi leaning against his door frame arms crossed…staring intently almost as if he was…Amused?

"H-How long have Y-you been standing there!?" Naruto stuttered ashamed and embarrassed anyone had actually seen him doing that. How retarded he must have looked.

"Long enough." Naruto noticed his gaze yet again lingering on him, then he realized his arms were bare. In a panic he reached for his hoodie and pulled it over in a flash covering his body from the mans view. Naruto began to get angry.

"Yeah well shows over! What the hell do you want?" Venom laced his words. His barrier of defense back up.

"Hn. That's too bad." Itachi almost smirked as Naruto's face turned to a look of horror and almost cherry red. _'What the hell does he mean by that?!' _

"I came to tell you dinner is ready so you can fallow me to the dinning room." Itachi began walking down the hallway. In a rush of humiliation he stumbled to catch up to Itachi. It was moments later when they came to a rather big corridor leading into the dinning room. There sat his okasa and Fukagu facing each other both in a deep conversation. Tsunade was brought back from her chatter when she saw Naruto walk towards her and sit down in the chair next to her.

"So Naruto do you like your room?" Naruto simply nodded. He didn't really want to talk very much at the moment. Tsunade frowned at his lack of mannerism. Naruto watched as two servers brought each of them a plate of quite exquisite food. He was rather hungry, that is until he noticed Itachi sitting down in front of him. _'Oh kami why me?' _Naruto wasn't feeling so hungry anymore, despite not eating at all today. He observed the three of them all digging into there meals chatting incoherently about random things. He huffed and picked up his fork and swished it through the mixed vegetables and poked at the round meat looking thing he would assume to be a meat ball.

"Naruto don't play with your food. Why aren't you eating?" Tsunade, Fukagu and yet again Itachi all had there gazes fixated on him. Way to much attention for his liking.

"I'm…um not hungry really." Tsunade's smile dropped. Her eyes growing concerned.

"Naruto you have not eaten all day." Tsunade said with a tone that was all too familiar. Sure he has lost a lot of weight but isn't that a good thing? Naruto did notice his ribs were begging to almost show. Itachi took note of the seriousness in Tsunade's voice and stared back at the boy once more. _' So he has a eating disorder? I wonder why this boy is starving himself…'_Itachi went back to his food as Naruto began taking small bites of his food. Every now and then he would steal quick glances at the blond. His features were not so bad. A lean face structure, soft blue eyes…But Itachi couldn't help but notice how pained and tired he looked. He could tell there was something different about Naruto. His eyes seemed almost lifeless. Sad. Why would he feel like this though? Though Itachi didn't really want to make it a part of his matters. Though Itachi was practically intoxicated with the boys dancing earlier. _'Where did he learn to move like that?'_And his voice was a whole other subject. Itachi was indeed impressed with the smalls boys voice. Who knew someone who looks so weak had such a powerful voice?

Naruto was still overcome with humiliation as he sat at the table. He really didn't want to be there.

"So Itachi. Your father tells me your going to be in your last year of university. What is it you have taken up a study of?" Tsunade waited for Itachi's response. Naruto couldn't help but listen in.

"I will be getting a degree in business ethics and hopefully take over Sharingan corporation for my father." Itachi answered plainly in his deep voice. Naruto couldn't help but here the hint of something in his voice. But what was it…It was almost as if he didn't like the idea of his job.

"Yes I plan for my son to be my apprentice as soon as his school finishes. He will be the one to keep my business running." Fukagu put his hand on Itachi's shoulder praising his son. Naruto was almost jealous. _' It must be nice…having a father like that…'_ Naruto's face visibly saddened. He always finds a way to make himself feel bad.

"Naruto is there something wrong?" Fukagu question Naruto as he was confused to his expression.

"Ah… Nothing. I'm tired. I think Ill go to bed now." He stood from his seat. Tsunade was puzzled.

"Naruto its only six O'clock. Are you sure your going to go to sleep now? Why don't you stay and chat with us?" Naruto shook his head.

"No I'm tired. I should really catch up on some sleep!" Naruto faked a smile and began to walk out the dinning room. Relieved he was finally away from them. He needed to be alone for a while. When Naruto was gone from plain sight Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Was it something I said Tsunade?" Tsunade looked up.

"Eh? Oh, no. You didn't do anything. Naruto…he just has a few problems we've been working on. You know from my last marriage." Tsunade's voice became low and pained. The whole table sat in silence. Itachi not completely up to date with what they were talking about.

"Tsunade. Have they found him yet." Fukagu's voice was hard and serious. Itachi slightly confused. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. And that's why I am scared for Naruto…"

"Tsunade I can assure you Naruto and you are completely safe here from that insufferable man. I promise you." Tsunade nodded and smiled softly. She could only hope for Naruto's happiness and safety. Itachi finally understood. He remembered his father saying something of importance about the boy and mother.

"_Itachi, there are a few things you should know about Tsunade and her son." Itachi looked up from the book he was reading paying full attention to his father. _

" _Tsunade's last marriage was a very dangerous one you see. Things happened that I care not to say out of respect. In short her Ex husband is currently wanted for trial."_

"_Trial? What are the charges?" Fukagu folded his hands as his elbows sat on his desk._

"_That's not of importance. But just know that the charges are serious and there for very violent cases."_

_Itachi nodded. It must have been very serious if Fukagu is not even telling him the charges. _

" _Who was he?" Fukagu was silent for a moment before answering._

"_Orochimaru." Itachi's eyes almost went wide._

"_Tsunade was married to the Hebi clan leader..."_

"_Hai. That is why we have to keep them safe. Tsunade will be moving in here with her boy Naruto for there well being." Itachi watched his fathers face turn to that of great concern. His fiancé was with one of his fathers worst enemies. And now his wife may be in danger. 'how will this ever work?'_

Itachi was now more curious then ever. What is Orochimaru being charged with. Itachi rose from the table excusing himself from his dinner. He began walking up towards his own room to sleep as well. Naruto wasn't the only one who was tired. Itachi knew he would eventually find out what happened to the woman and boy. But he wasn't in any rush to find out. He knew things would play out eventually.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Agh! so lame! I actually didnt really want to end it that way but if i did i would be getting in to the second chapter! hehe so tell me what you guys think about it so far! =)**


	2. Memories to stay

**Authors Note:** This chapter is a little boring really. Its mostly explaining things about his biological father. Naruto does get to spend a night alone with Itachi though :D….but I can safely say nothing is going to happen yet T_T Thank you for the people who reviewed! I'm glad people have not read a similar story plot to mine. I was hoping to make a story no one has thought of yet. =D Though I know of other people portraying Tsunade as Naruto's mother. And to the people who are asking, yes Sasuke _is_ in the story…just not like what you think ^-^ READ TO FIND OUT =D

**Warning:** Violence!

* * *

"_Please tell boy, what have I said about being home late?" Orochimaru loomed menacingly over the teenaged blond as he backed himself into the front door of the house._

"_I…I um had to stay after school and finish up some work." _

"_Then why didn't you call home young man?" The snake like man lurched closer and closer to the boy Naruto's pulse quickening. _

"_Well…I guess I just lost track of time! I really didn't mean to be so forgetful." Orochimaru's eyes narrowing dangerously at Naruto. "Do you expect me not to do anything about your disrespect for me?" Naruto shook his head vigorously, wishing he had stayed out side instead. "Do you expect me to accept your behavior?!" His voice becoming louder with each word. _

"_I-I'm Sorry…It w-wont happen again I promise Orochimaru Sama." Naruto gasped in shock as the older man grabbed a hold of his wrist jerked him towards the wall, twisting his arm behind him. The petrified blond let out a strangled yelp as Orochimaru continued to twist his arm further into his back._

"_Do you think your apologies mean anything to me my dearest Naruto kun?" Orochimaru hissed into the shell of the boys ear, grinning maliciously as Naruto shook in fear. "Tell me Naruto kun. What should your punishment be for your dire actions of disobedience? Hmmm?"Naruto choked out a muffled sob in attempt to speak. Fresh tears flowed down his face. _

"_No…please. I'm sorry. Oh god…" Orochimaru scoffed in amusement with the boys words._

"_God? There is no god for you Naruto. No one to save you." Orochimaru thrashed Naruto's weakened body into the hardwood floor. _

_Naruto laid motionless as we felt warm liquid trickle down his face. A stinging sensation felt on his upper forehead. He must have hit his head pretty hard. Before Naruto could register what was happening he let out a deafening shriek as air rushed from his lungs. Orochimaru delivered remorseless kicks to the blonds Stomach. The long haired man was overly thrilled as he His arms clamping over his abdomen as if to stop the aching. Naruto coughed and coughed, blood spattered from his mouth. Breathless from the winded kicks. Orochimaru clamped his fingers roughly into the flaxen tresses of Naruto's head. Pulling the boy agonizingly to his feet. Naruto's hands shakily took hold of his captors wrists, steadying himself from falling. His vision blurred and splotchy from the rather hard crash to the floor. _

"_Why do you tempt me like this boy? You must enjoy this hmm?"_

_Orochimaru twisted the boy around facing him in the other direction as he continued to pull on his hair. He pushed Naruto towards the wall, the blonde's forehead colliding with the hard surface once more. Naruto gasped as he felt one of Orochimaru's hands clasped its self in a bruising grip around his right hip. Naruto let out a strangled sob. _

_His mind screaming a thousand words all at once. His brain gradually shutting itself down from the physical and emotional strain on his body. He let go of Orochimaru's wrists, digging his nails into the wall. There was no point in struggling. It would only end badly for him. There was no alternative._

_In a mere whisper, his voice fragile and shaky Naruto pleaded one last time._

"_Please…" The snake like man neglected his words and pressed him self closer to the boy._

"_You know better than to beg Naruto."_

'_No….let me go'_

"_No escape." _

'_Not again…'_

"_You are mine"_

'_Please….'_

"_Your life belongs to me."_

'_No….NO!'_

"NO!"

Naruto woke with a distressed yell. His breath was shallow, and his hair wet from sweat. He quickly glanced around his room. He was alone, no one was there. He noticed a small amount of light shinning into his room. Groggily he moved his legs to the side and tiredly made his way towards his window, pulling the curtains to the side. The sky was a light grey. Many gloomy clouds filled the sky. It most likely rained during the night, and Naruto suspected the day wouldn't get any better than it already was. He covered his face with his hands and fell back onto his bed. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. It was all a dream, just another painful memory. Why did his mind put him through this torment? Why can't he forget the past… It was killing him. His dreams were all too real. He couldn't help but feel as though Orochimaru's hands were still forcefully clasped to his sides. Naruto trembled at the thought of Orochimaru being there with him again. Naruto rolled himself over on his side facing himself away from the light. He was no where near ready to wake up just yet. He frowned when he looked down at his shirt. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Dammit. He hated falling asleep in his clothes. The most he slept in were boxers for comfort. Though, he was overly tired for the past few days.

Especially with the whole moving situation. He only wished he was old enough to be on his own. He would do anything for a little bit of freedom. His independence was one of the only things he had left. Naruto sighed. Maybe he should stay in bed all day? That's always relaxing… Scratch that. Tsunade would kick his ass if she found him lounging around in his room all day.

He wasn't up to socializing today. So maybe he would go for a walk. Those are often fun…hopefully he'll get lost out in the woods and eaten by a savage pack of starving wolves.

Or maybe accidentally fall into a random creek and drown. Naruto chuckled to himself. He could only dream. Naruto huffed and sat himself up. He felt gross for sleeping in his old clothes. As he rolled him self off the bed he removed his shirt throwing it across the room. He moved to the closet to see half of his clothes already hung and ready to be worn. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not hanging his clothes himself. Surely he was capable enough to clean his own room. He would have to let the maids know he would take care of his own belongings. A random person rummaging through his possessions wasn't something he was quite fond of either. He began sifting through all of his shirts. The blonde groaned as he noticed the lack of sweaters and hoodies in his closet.

There were only a ton T-shirts and pants. And of course, Naruto would not where a short sleeve shirt unless he had a sweater to cover himself up more for obvious reasons. As he continued to push each hanger to the side he found a rather dark blue long sleeve shirt. It was kind of too small for him because he bought it so long ago, but that didn't really matter. It had sleeves! With one swift movement he pulled the shirt over his head and began undoing his pants. He put on a simple pair of black jeans that worked well with his navy blue shirt. Naruto didn't even bother with his hair. No matter what he did with the blond tresses they would always do as they pleased. He was doomed to a ceaseless bed head. Not that he cared much.

Naruto took one last look out side. It did look rather cold outside, but there didn't seem to be any wind. He'll bring his old zip up sweater along in case it's too cold. As he headed towards the door he grabbed his shoulder bag and I pod. Two things he never left behind. As he sauntered down the substantial hallways he felt his stomach grumble.

He had almost forgot he didn't really eat yesterday.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I had a small breakfast…maybe toast or something.'_

With his decisions made he turned down the left hallway remembering the root he took to get back to the dinning room.

"Ah Ohayo! Naruto did you have a good sleep?" Naruto almost jumped in fear, startled by the sudden voice. Fukagu came to a stop in front of the boy, a smile on his face.

"Oh…Ohayo. Yeah it was fine. Thank you for the room by the way." Naruto smiled half heartedly. Fighting off the urge to yawn.

"Hai. I'm glad you like it. Now why don't you come and join me for breakfast. Your mother is still asleep. Your trip here must have been very tiring for her." Naruto nodded.

"Umm…sure I guess. And yeah. It was a very long trip." Fukagu nodded and started to walk on down the hallway, waiting for Naruto to fallow along side of him. He couldn't help but feel a bit awkward and uneasy around the man. He seemed like a decent person. But so did Orochimaru at first. _'Baka stop thinking like that!' _Naruto mentally slapped himself for thinking of stupid things. Telling himself to forget the past, even if it wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be.

After the descended down the front stair case Naruto's senses took over when the sweet smell of tamagoyaki flooded his nose. As they entered the dinning room he was surprised to see the food hot and ready to eat upon the table. He couldn't help but frown. The Uchiha family, seem to be living the life of kings if you asked Naruto. Orochimaru and Tsunade both had a fair amount of money. But he highly doubted they would be able to afford everyday cooks and servants. Fukagu sat down in the same seat as yesterday. The man nodded his head towards the seat in front of him, gesturing for the blonde to sit down.

"Don't be shy boy, eat as much as you like." Fukagu began to fill his plate as he spoke. Naruto wasn't so sure about eating…but he didn't really eat dinner yesterday.

'_Hmm…I suppose eating breakfast wont hurt. I'll just skip lunch.'_ As Naruto sat down he timidly placed some tamagoyaki on his plate along with a few strawberries. They just happened to be one of his favorite foods. The blonde eagerly took a bite of the rolled omelet and he almost lost sense of time. The spices and chopped veggies came together in a perfect blend. He has never tasted something so good before. Fukagu smiled as he took notice of Naruto's fondness of the cooking.

"I assume you like the eggs?" Fukagu continued to eat his own food as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. This is really good. You guys must have amazing chefs." Naruto replied sincerely. His face went from awe to confusion when Fukagu began to laugh.

"Um…"

"Chefs? Non sense. I'm not one for having people take care of my every need."

"But what about that one maid yesterday?"

"Mitsuki? Ah. She is our house keeper, and the only one we have. She enjoys helping Itachi and I around the house. She has been with us for many years. A very loyal worker and friend I might add."

Fukagu continued on eating his meal.

'_Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought…he seems to be genuinely kind.' _As Naruto gulped down the last bit of his omelet he spoke questioningly.

"So did Mitsuki cook this then?" Fukagu shook his head.

"No. Itachi did." Naruto couldn't help the shocked expression on his face. Fukagu chuckled at his expression.

"Any how Naruto, I will be taking care of some things in my study, f you have any questions don't be afraid to see me. Your mother and I have to go over a few plans about the wedding as well. Dinner will be around seven tonight." Fukagu stood from his seat and gave Naruto one last nod and exited the room. Naruto poked at his strawberries.

'_Itachi made the eggs? I would have never taken him as one too cook.'_

Naruto hastily consumed his strawberries, savoring every taste. Finishing he left his cutlery pilled neatly on his plate just as Fukagu did. He wasn't to sure if he should put his plate away, just in case he did something wrong. So he would have to leave it for someone else. As Naruto walked from the dinning room he came to a halt, he couldn't help but notice a photo of Fukagu and Itachi with two others. He picked up the small silver plated frame and studied the picture closer. _'_

'_Was this Fukagus wife…?'_ Fukagu stood in front of a large blossoming cherry tree, holding a pale smiling woman. Her deep brown eyes radiated her happiness. A younger Itachi stood next to them a grin playing at his lips. But what made Naruto's heart jump was the shoulder Itachi's hand was placed upon. There stood a young boy maybe seven or eight. His hair a deep raven black with bright onyx orbs. His smile was incomparable to anyone else in the portrait. Did Fukagu have another son? Naruto placed the photograph back down gently in thought. He never did ask before…but where was his late wife? Though he was very curious he felt it might be better to leave the subject alone for a while. As he made his way to the front door he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.

Did he and his mother break up a perfectly good family? He hoped not…he would feel too bad if that was the case. As Naruto opened the front doors he was pretty surprised at how warm the air actually was. He guessed he didn't need his sweater. He removed the zip up hoodie from his shoulder and threw it inside his bag. As he stepped out side, the forestry air took over his senses.

Naruto took in a deep breath and looked around himself. Trees and more trees…he didn't have many choices here. Either go to the forest to the left of him…or go to the forest to the right of him. _'Meh, lets go right.' _

In truth Naruto didn't completely hate the fact that he was so far out of the city. It was a different pace compared to the busy life in the urban areas. No rushing people, no vehicles to pollute the clean air. Just miles and miles of woodland. For some odd reason the peacefulness and serenity reminded him of his Otosan. Not Orochimaru of course, but his real father Minato. Naruto may have been young, but he could still recall the security he felt when he was in his fathers arms. He could remember looking up into his fathers deep blue eyes and knowing he was completely safe from harms way. Minato meant the world to him. But of course his Father was now only a faint memory. A painful reminiscence. It was just three days after his fifth birthday when he learnt of his fathers death.

Naruto couldn't remember weather or not he cried, though he could recollect the grief and sadness he endured. Every morning waking up to another day without his otosan. Spending all his free time in Minatos office. Naruto would press his fathers coat to his chest everyday, wishing for one more hug. One last embrace from his dearest person. Not only his father but his greatest friend. Naruto yearned for one last day with him. Just like the olden times. Naruto was not exactly clear of how his father died. But what he did know was he was shot during an assignment. Tsunade told him his father was one of the best homicide detectives Konoha ever had. He was said to have put many people behind bars. He almost never failed an operation…from what he was told of course. Naruto smiled when he remembered telling his father he wanted to be a cop just like him. Minato would laugh and tell the younger blonde he would have to work really hard. But he never failed to tell Naruto he would be greater than his own father one day. Naruto would nod and promise, he would become the best detective in the world. But now a days his past goals and dreams were nothing but memoirs to him.

Narutos thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of rushing water. How long had he been walking? As he looked behind himself he couldn't see the Uchiha manor any longer.

'_Oh well I cant be to far, ill just retract my steps later on.'_ As he walked on through a rather thick shrub he noticed a flowing stream not to far from him. He smirked as he began forwards. '_Well I found something to drown in.'_ Of course he was joking but he couldn't help but twitch at the thought of jumping in the water to end his life right then and there.

As he reached the brook he knelt down beside it, placing his hand in its coolness. The current was slow and steady, and the stream looked rather shallow. He decided on a warmer day he would come back down here to cool off. Naruto stood and wiped his wet hand on his jeans and made his way towards the closest tree. He threw his bag down and sat down beside it, his back leaned against the tree. The roughness not affecting him at all.

Naruto smiled softly as he noticed small droplets of rain lightly sprinkling the top of the streams current. The tranquil sound of rain became the soul sound of the forest. The bulky tree branches above him sheltering him from the drizzle. His body shook slightly, beginning to get a bit cold from the light down pour. The blond quickly took his sweater from his bag, slipping the warmth around him not bothering to zip his hoodie up. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. Paying close attention to every resonance around him. Falling water, a swift but calming current and a light breeze flowing, gently flowing through the trees. It was music to his ears. He had no need for his I pod. The soft soothing sounds lulling him into a state of bliss.

"Otosama…"

"_Otosama can I go with you too?!" The young four year old clung to his fathers coat as he stood at the front door. The older man bent down ruffling his sons hair smiling._

"_Kit, you know I cant bring you to work with me to day." Minato chuckled as Naruto began to pout."_

"_But you said I could help Otosama! I don't want to stay with Okasama today!" He turned his back to his Otosama as tears began to swell up in his blue orbs, not willing to show Minato he was sad. Minato gave a small laugh and swiftly brought his son up into his arms as he stood, earning a soft giggle of delight. _

"_Ah, my dear Kit. There's no need to be sad ne? Otosan wants to bring his dear son with him, but he cant today. I have an assignment to take care of out of town." Naruto turned himself around in his Otosans arms facing him eye to eye. A frown placed upon his features. Minato smiled once again and began whisper to his younger kin. "But this mission is far to easy for someone with your skills my dear kit." At this Naruto's ears perked up, his small eyebrow raised. "That's why when I come back, you will be helping me out with a very important operation!"_

"_Really?" Naruto's small voice rang with hope and new found cheeriness. _

"_Hai! Just you and me kit." Naruto beamed, locking his arms around Minato, his Otosan did just the same. Naruto spoke softly in his minute voice._

"_Promise?" _

"_Of course my dearest boy." He began to tickle Naruto's sides, his laughter causing Minato to laugh along with him. After one last hug he put his now content son down and ruffled his head once more. Minato opened the front door and started to walk down the front steps. He stopped mid way looking at his son once again._

"_Naruto take care of your okasa today alright?" Naruto nodded waving his hand in goodbye. Minato nodded and Naruto watched his fathers retreating form, oblivious to the fact that this would be the last time he would ever see his Otosan. _

"Otosan!." Naruto yelled, he opened his eyes fully expecting to see his fathers retreating form, but his eyes hardened as he realized it was just another dream. Naruto's mind became focused once more as he realized the now harsh down pouring of rain. He flinched as a deep rumbled of thunder crashed in the gloomy sky above.

'_How long have I been asleep?' _Naruto stood from his spot, not failing to take notice of the soreness of his body. He must have been out for a while. His body was cold, his now completely drenched clothing causing him to shiver. He bent down for his bag, taking out his I pod in order to check the time. He almost fainted as he read the glowing numbers on the front screen. Eight thirty six p.m. _'Shit.'_ He slept outside in the rain practically all day. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be in trouble, he missed dinner and he never told any one he was leaving the house.

"_Dinner will be around seven tonight." _Fukagus voice rang through his head. _'Kuso!'_ Naruto's heart began to beat faster as lighting and deafening thunder filled the his surroundings. Naruto started to run through the tree's, heading back in the same direction he came from earlier that morning. Naruto started to feel a bit uneasy and frustrated as he realized he wasn't getting any where running almost blind in the storm. His breath was shallow as his pace quickened. His fear getting the best of him.

'_I'm not lost. I'm not lost. KUSO! Oh kami please say I'm not lost.' _Naruto continued to curse as he almost fell from the muddy ground beneath him. His body weakening from his rapid pace of running. Naruto wasn't exactly sure how long he was running, but the storm was only worsening as he made his way further on.

Naruto's mind became less of a clutter as he came into a large clearing, not many trees around him. Naruto came to a stop as he looked down at a large river not too far down the hill. The Uchiha manor was no where in sight, but he felt a weight being lift off his shoulder as he saw a small beach like house down by the river side. He slowly jogged down the slippery grassy hill, heading towards the shelter. His heart pounding harder and harder as he got closer to the housing.

He came to an abrupt halt as he neared the door, gasping for air. His lungs burned from his sprint. He banged his closed fist against the door twice, in hopes someone was home. His high hopes were almost lost, but when he heard the sounds of a lock being opened a wave of relieve washed over him. That is until he was met by the person on the other side.

"Naruto."

Uchiha Itachi spoke almost concerning, his face looked of distress. Before Naruto had the chance to speak the older man grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them. Naruto slid his back down the door, sitting himself down in order to catch his breath. _'Itachi? What is he doing here…'_ Naruto looked up as Itachi pulled out a small cell phone from his jacket and swiftly dialed a number.

"Otosama….Hai. I found him." Naruto blinked twice. Itachi was looking for him? _'Dammit, I always find a way to cause a problem.' _

"Yes, the power is out here too. There are a few candles here though so there is no need to worry." Naruto looked around the rather small room. There was a small couch In a far corner and one bed. There was a desk to the side of him that had two lit candles on it. The room was rather empty and chilly, but it was a lot warmer than outside.

"He seems to be fine right now but I don't think he's in any situation to talk right now….Hai. Very well then. We will see you tomorrow." Itachi closed the cell phone and placed it down on the desk, also removing his coat. _'Tomorrow? I have to stay here tonight?'_ As if Itachi read his mind he turned to Naruto, his face back to his calm stature.

"We will be stating in our river side cabin for the night, due to the storm. You really had otosan and Tsunade worried." Naruto's face saddened. He never intended on causing them stress.

"G-gomen…" Naruto sighed. Second day with the Uchiha's and he's already screwed up."

"Where did you go. You never told any one you were leaving." Itachi's voice was stern. _'What's he so angry about. He didn't have to come looking for me!'_

"I said I-I was s-s-sorry and its n-not of your b-b-business." Naruto's teeth chattered as he spoke. His wet clothes making his body shake almost violently. Itachi frowned, questions could be asked later, Naruto needed to get out of those clothes before he got any colder.

"Take off your clothes." Naruto's widened a fraction.

"W-wha?!" Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him to his feet.

"You clothes are wet, you have to take them off. Your going to get sick." Itachi perceive as to why the boy wasn't complying with him so he drug Naruto towards the back bed.

'Wait! W-what are you d-doing?" Naruto was interrupted as Itachi handed Naruto a large fleece blanket.

"Cover your self with this, I wont look." Naruto took the blanket and watched Itachi walk towards the desk facing the small window near the door. The rain was worsening from the looks of it. It was completely impossible to see through the window. He could tell it was almost night fall considering the horrid storm clouds in the sky.

"Are you done yet?" Itachi questioned the blond as he continued to stare out the small pane.

"Eh?!..Ah…no…j-just a sec." Naruto made sure the Uchiha wasn't watching him and began to peel his wet clothing from his pale form. His pants were the hardest to remove because of the wet jean material. Naruto knew his boxers were damp but he wasn't going to remove them. That's the last thing he would do. As he rapped the warm cover over his figure, his body gradually stopped shaking from the coldness.

"Alright…I'm done." Naruto watched as Itachi turned, his face flushed as Itachi's gaze was fixated on him, not even blinking. Itachi turned walking over to the couch sitting near the corner side.

"Come over here." Naruto raised an eye brow in question but did as he was told anyhow.

'_Quite demanding isn't he…'_ Naruto slowly padded over to the cream colored couch and sat down opposite from Itachi. Naruto felt Awkwardness and shame build up in his lower stomach. Was he going to get in trouble tomorrow? Most likely…he had to expect it of course. Tsunade was going to murder him. He looked over at Itachi from the corner of his eye. His dark hair was damp, obvious he was outside for a considerable amount of time. His clothing did seem rather dry though…Naruto felt guilty. He supposed Itachi deserved an explanation as to where he was for all the trouble he put him through.

"I…I went for a walk." Itachi's dark eyes met Naruto's, his face void of any emotion.

"You were missing for the whole day." Naruto laughed embarrassedly.

"Ah, well I kind of fell asleep…when I sat down against a tree. I really am sorry." He tore his gaze from the Uchiha's. Looking down at the coffee table in front of him. Itachi nodded. Not really needing to hear any more than what the younger boy said. He could tell it was the truth.

"It's fine. You just had us worried." Naruto looked back at Itachi. Itachi's eyes were once more gazing back at the window. _'He was worried too?…'_ Naruto took in a deep breath and let out a low yawn. His body was overly exhausted and drained of strength.

"We will both have to sleep right here tonight." Just as Naruto was about to ask about the bed Itachi answered as if he already knew what he was going to say.

"The bed hasn't been cleaned in a while, I wouldn't trust its cleanliness." Naruto nodded. It was probably the best choice compared to an unclean bed. He rather sleep on the couch any ways. Though he was unsure about sleeping along side Itachi. Would he be safe? He glanced back at Itachi. The Uchiha's arms were crossed and his eyes were still focused on the rain outside. Naruto couldn't help but notice just how handsome the man really was. _'Oh kami did I just say he was handsome?! Agh! Bad thoughts he's a guy!' _

Even if Itachi was a man, the blond couldn't help but speculate every detail about the man. He could tell Itachi's chest was well toned through the grey short sleeve shirt he wore, and his arms looked strong and powerful. Naruto couldn't stop the thought of him being held in Itachi's arms…he wondered what it would feel like. As he looked up towards Itachi's face Naruto's face flushed a deep crimson. Itachi was aware of Naruto staring at him. _'Kuso!' _Naruto quickly looked away, his eyes fixing to look at anything else but the Uchiha.

"Ano…where exactly are we?" Naruto asked in hope of making Itachi forget his gawking.

"This is our manors river side villa, we don't use it that often. Though I come here to study at times."

"Oh…is it very far from the manor?" Itachi nodded,

"It is a fair distance but not too far." Naruto sighed once more, his shame plastered his face. _'If it weren't for me he wouldn't have been stuck in here with me…'_

"Gomenesai…again." Itachi looked Naruto over once more before he closed his eyes.

"Hn." Naruto frowned at the mans lack of Conversation. As he continued to watch the man from the corner of his eye. He wanted to ask him a question that has been eating at him inside. He just had to know.

"Itachi, can I ask you a question?" Itachi slowly nodded his head. Naruto took a quick breath and began speaking again.

"Where is your Okasa?" Naruto felt like bashing his head against the wall when he saw a familiar emotion flash in Itachi's eyes. _'Kuso…I always ask stupid questions. Baka!' _"Never mind…It was rude of me to ask something so personal, you do-"

"She passed away four years ago." Naruto closed his mouth. Guilt made its way to his features. He shouldn't of asked. What a stupid thing to say. He always let his curiosity get the better of him…he didn't even feel better knowing the truth. _'So that woman was his mother then.'_

"Which woman?" Itachi now gazed deeply at Naruto, his hypnotic eyes slightly narrowed. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. _'Kuso I said that out loud!'_

"Um…I saw a picture, in the dinning room earlier this morning…I kind of thought she was…um, your Okasama." Naruto started to squirm under Itachi's unmoving stare. He felt more comfort as Itachi looked off into a distance.

"Yes. That was my okasa." Naruto smiled sorrowfully. He didn't mean to bring up disheartening memories for him.

"…Oh. Sorry." They both shared each others silence. Both not willing to say anything…both not knowing what to say. _'So his mother passed away…who was that boy though.' _Naruto looked over to Itachi. The man seemed so emotionless, his face stoic as ever. But Naruto knew better, Itachi wasn't the only one who seemed to void his emotions.

"My brother." Naruto blinked in confusion. He was absolutely sure he didn't say anything out lout. Then he realized what Itachi was saying. He was referring to the other boy in the photo. Naruto nodded. Itachi could tell Naruto understood what he was saying.

"It was a car crash. My father and I were the only ones who survived." Naruto had no clue how the man was able to hold back his sorrow so well. Just knowing what happened to the mans family made Naruto want to cry…He understood the pain of loosing someone you love. The blond figured he there was no need to say anything more. He comprehended the situation perfectly. As Naruto finished a rather long yawn, he decided to say one last thing.

"Gomen…And thank you for finding me…"

"Hn. You should get some sleep."

"Uh…Hai." Naruto nodded and shifted his body over to the side, his back facing Itachi. As his mind began to relax its self he could feel himself begin to drift in and out of consciousness. He recalled the dream he had earlier that day…his otosan. He hasn't dreamt of him in a long time. His heart dismayed as memories of Minato came flooding back.

"Otosan…" Naruto's eyes shut, not fully knowing he spoke out loud. The last thing he felt was his head laying down against something warm and soft. His mind finally letting him take refugee in his dreams. A pair of onyx eyes softened as they watched over the young resting form of Naruto. For him, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go…not my favorite chapter but its coming along so far. I have chapter 3 and 4 finished. There currently being touched up. Any who feel free to review! Ja ne!


End file.
